


The Fault in Our Arms

by rboudreau



Series: The Fault [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's clumsy and somehow that leads to asking important questions while half asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second Gallavich fic, so I hope you like it. Just as a general warning, there is semi-gratuitous swearing (though if you watch Shameless, you're probably used to it).

Ian crouched down in front of where Mickey was laying on the couch. He poked Mickey’s arm hanging off the edge of the cushion. Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, making Ian smile.

“Hmm? What?” Mickey mumbled.

Ian ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair gently. “‘S’almost time for bed. You said you wanted a shower.”

He groaned and shoved his face in the couch cushion. “So tired.” Ian smiled softly.

“I know. So go take a quick shower, and then we can go to bed.” Mickey rolled onto his back and looked at Ian through half closed eyes.

“Wanna join me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Ian laughed and trailed his hand up and down Mickey’s arm.

“I would, but I think that would extend your time in the shower,” he teased. “Besides, I’ve gotta clean up the dishes from dinner. You go. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Mickey grunted and sat up, wiping his eyes tiredly. Ian kissed his forehead and headed towards the kitchen while Mickey went to take a shower.

 

He’d just washed the last fork when he heard a crash from the bathroom and a loud “Fuck!” being yelled from inside. He dropped the fork into the dish drainer and quickly went over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“Mick? Are you okay? What happened?” He was met with silence for a minute.

Mickey huffed. “Nothing, I’m fine.” Ian frowned at the door.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause—”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He opened the door, his cheeks reddening at Ian’s concerned look, his eyes sweeping over Mickey’s body. 

“I thought you cracked your skull open or something,” Ian said, worry lacing his tone. Mickey sighed and walked past him to the bedroom, knowing he would follow.

“I’m fine,” he repeated. “Stupid fucking bathroom’s too small. I just slipped and smashed my fucking arm on the sink, it’s nothing.”

Ian noticed a dark purple mark on one of Mickey’s arms as he unwrapped the towel from his waist and tossed it into the corner with their other dirty clothes. He grabbed Mickey’s arm and took a closer look at it.

“Shit, Mick. It’s already bruising.” He ran his finger over the mark and heard Mickey hiss slightly at the tenderness. “Sorry.” He dropped a light kiss onto the spot. “You want some ice or something?”

Mickey scoffed. “I’m not a pussy. It’s just a bruise. Just hurt like a bitch at first.” 

He went over to the dresser to grab a pair of boxers, sliding them on a little slower than usual due to the pain in his arm. Ian stripped off his clothes and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers back for Mickey.

“C’mere,” he said, reaching an arm out to Mickey. “Wanna cuddle.” Mickey rolled his eyes but climbed in anyway, sliding in and tangling their legs together, and resting his bruised arm across Ian’s chest.

Mickey sighed as Ian covered them both with the blanket and buried his face in the crook of Ian’s neck. Ian’s arm wrapped around his waist while his other hand rubbed his arm gently. His eyes closed, absorbing himself in the silence of the room, the warmth of Ian’s body, and the feeling of their bare skin brushing against each other.

“Does it hurt?” Ian asked quietly a few minutes later, trailing his fingers over the bruise.

Mickey shrugged. “Not too bad right now. Fucking arms can’t even cooperate and catch me when I slip.”

Ian laughed. “My arms would’ve caught you if I’d been in there.”

“S’all your fault, then, for turning down my invitation to join me.” Ian grinned, holding him closer.

“Sorry,” he whispered into Mickey’s hair. “I’ll shower with you from now on.”

“You fucking better,” he mumbled, nipping at Ian’s neck gently. “Even if it does make the bathroom even smaller than it already is. Need a bigger one.” He yawned and curled himself into Ian some more.

“If we want a bigger bathroom, we’re gonna have to move.”

Mickey nodded. “Mmm, ‘kay. Let’s do that, then. Sick of small showers and tripping over everyone’s shit on the floor and not getting some fucking privacy with you.”

Ian looked down at him, but Mickey didn’t meet his eyes. “Seriously? You want to move? With me?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Nah, I’m taking Liam so the kid grows up normal and leaving you behind. Yes, dumbass, with you.”

Ian’s answering smile was enough to split his face in two. “Yea, okay. Yea, let’s move in together.” He tucked his hand under Mickey’s jaw, raising it so he could kiss him properly. Mickey leaned into it, swiping his tongue against Ian’s bottom lip. He leaned their foreheads together when they pulled apart, and Ian was still smiling.

“We can sleep first, though, yea? I’m fucking beat.”

Ian laughed and nodded, leaning up to press a final kiss against his boyfriend’s lips before pulling him back into his arms.

“I’m glad you tripped and bruised your arm if this was the result,” Ian said. Mickey groaned.

“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This work is a part of a series, so hopefully I'll have the next part of the series posted soon. I appreciate any and all kudos/comments/critique you guys give me!
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this/other stories I write or give me prompts, you can head on over to my tumblr at: [ be-your-own-anchor5 ](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> _~~Also, if someone can tell me how to make my tumblr name be a link in the notes, instead of making you guys copy and paste it, I would appreciate it greatly hahah~~_
> 
>  
> 
> _~~So I tried fixing it with the help of **jinkohamilton** on tumblr, but for whatever reason, the code she told me to use still isn't working. So, here's the link again until I can fix it: **be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com**~~_
> 
> I FIXED IT.


End file.
